Under the direction of Drs. Shelton Earp and Charles Perou, SPORE PI and Co-Pi, the Administration Core continues to support the UNC Breast Cancer SPORE'S overall scientific/ translational goals providing leadership and day-to-day administration. The Core organizes: intra and inter-SPORE interactions; , administrative/scientific oversight of all research projects, cores, and developmental programs; interaction with NCI and the SPORE program; and, planning and evaluation activities. This Core also monitors SPORE expenditures and addresses grant management issues. Like the SPORE itself, the Administration Core blends experienced and stable leadership with new expertise, energy, and perspective. Dr. Earp is Cancer Center Director. This Administration Core links the Breast SPORE to the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and its other large translational efforts (e.g. Gl SPORE, DoD Prostate Cancer Center of Excellence, Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence), as well as to the University, School of Medicine, and Hospital administration. Dr. Perou has moved into an active co-Pi role during the planning of this renewal. We believe that this strengthens day-to-day operational leadership by providing a combined 55% effort (Dr. Earp 25%, Dr. Perou 30%) for two leaders with complementary talents and roles. This broad leadership collaboration brings expertise in genetics, bioinformatics and tissue-based translational technology while continuing senior mentorship and institutional leadership. The UNC Lineberger is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center and the largest research Center o the UNC campus. The Center's administrative team, which continues to support the SPORE, has extensive experience in directing large, interdisciplinary grants and directly handles more than $60 million dollars per year in state, overhead, private philanthropy, and grant operational funds. Administrative Core membersme weekly to review administrative, financial, developmental, and program issues. Topics include: budgets, space, special requests, project and core updates, developmental project progress, upcoming seminars, consultant/advisor visits, potential breast cancer initiatives, and trouble shooting. The SPORE monitors progress and plans future activities through an annual review by the Executive Committee, patient advocates, and the Canter Center's External Advisors.